coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6316 (18th June 2006)
Plot It's Father's Day. Amber gives Dev a card. He's disappointed it's not from the twins. Amber's hurt at his reaction. Steve's annoyed to find out Tracy and Charlie have taken Amy to Blackpool for the day. Les proudly tells Leanne how Chesney gave him a T-shirt, an ash tray and a card for father's day. Danny apologises to Jamie and tells him how he thinks about him every day and wishes they could be reunited. Jamie throws it back in his face. Sean's excited as he takes Brian for a Father's Day pizza. But Brian drops a bombshell and explains to Sean he's not his real father. Sean's devastated. Later, Danny finds him sitting on the factory steps upset and tells Violet. Danny thanks Leanne for trying to mend bridges between him and Jamie. Jamie sits on the factory steps with Sean. He tells Jamie he was right about Brian and bursts into tears. Jamie comforts him. Dev's over the moon when he gets a second Father's Day card, this time from the twins. David skives off school and hides in the house unbeknown to Gail. Sean pretends to the factory girls that he's relieved that Brian isn't actually his father. Keith and Craig are delighted when Audrey tells them that according to Jason Charlie's failed to get a mortgage and No.6 looks set to remain theirs. When Amber asks Dev if she can reduce her trip to visit her mum in Finland from six weeks to two, Dev shows that he isn't keen. Amber's hurt again. Dev's cross with Amber when he finds out she sent the second father's day card and it wasn't from the twins at all. Amber protests that she only wanted to cheer him up. Gail's shocked when she gets a visit from David's headmaster telling her how David's always playing truant from school. Rosie panics when she discovers her bottle of alcohol is missing from her hiding place. Craig tells her Sophie was gloating she knew where Rosie hid things and had even read her diary. Rosie's furious. Sally finds Sophie slumped in the backyard wreaking of alcohol. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Brian Tully - Tim Healy *Head Teacher - Roger Morlidge Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Audrey's *Street Cars *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's Notes *This hour-long episode was two episodes (P694/6316 and P694/3617) added together and broadcast as one at 7.30pm due to World Cup schedules. For the same reason, no episode was transmitted on Friday 16th June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean is thrilled to be taking Brian out for Father's Day, but can't believe his ears when his dad drops a bombshell. Sophie discovers Rosie's booze stash; Jamie tells Danny he'll never forgive him; and David's headmaster turns up to speak to Gail when her son skips school. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,960,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes